


Street Rat

by lasihiutale



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 15:17:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20438168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasihiutale/pseuds/lasihiutale
Summary: Roy has a crush on you and goes to your father, Harvey Dent, for help.





	Street Rat

**Author's Note:**

> You can see Roy for like 20 seconds in Gotham's "Harvey Dent"-episode, if you're confused who he is (I was too tbh but the requester showed me a pic :D)

“Uhm, Mr. Dent?” Roy called to the attorney, as he slowly approached him with his hands in his pockets. He didn’t like to ask your father for advice, but… he didn’t know who else he should ask from. You were Harvey’s daughter, after all, and he knew all about you - or, well, more than Roy knew.

“What is it, Roy? Have you been good since we last met?” Harvey grinned at the teenager and Roy nodded carefully. The life of a street kid wasn’t easy, and Roy had to hold all of his might back so he wouldn’t go around stealing things again so he could get along better. He had met you at the library shortly after his last encounter with Harvey. You had been so kind at him, you had stood up against anyone who tried to pick on him. And eventually you had befriended him and now he found himself dreaming about you daily. But you were way too good for him, it felt like he was trash and you were among angels, even when you treated him like your equal - like you should treat people. But even when he believed he wasn’t good enough for you, he had to do… something about it. It wasn’t fair that you were completely oblivious about his feelings towards you, just because he was too coward on confessing.

“I… has Y/N talked about me?” Roy muttered and Harvey stopped flipping his coin for a moment to study Roy’s face. “I-I mean that… ugh, screw it. I like your daughter, mr. Dent.” he blurted out and risked a glance on Harvey’s face. His expression went from confused to a slight shock, before he suspiciously narrowed his eyes.

“What do you mean you like Y/N?” his voice came out to be a little too harsh and Roy flinched. He knew some fathers were overprotective and he wished from all his heart that Harvey wouldn’t tell Roy to stay away from Y/N. Roy was crazy about you and he couldn’t do anything about it.

“I know I’m just a street rat and Y/N-”

“Is the daughter of a District Attorney. I don’t know if I should trust you with her… if you sink again to your bad habits, Y/N might get dragged there too - and then mine and her reputation is ruined.” he sighed, put his coin away and pinched his nose bridge. Roy lowered his gaze in defeat, feeling it all around him - Harvey would never accept him being with you.

“I know. But… I promise to try to forget about Y/N. I’m sorry I bothered you with this.” Roy muttered and turned to leave, but stopped when he felt Harvey’s hand on his shoulder.

“I didn’t say you should forget about her. I just… I must admit I had hoped you wouldn’t like her back.”

“Like her back?”

“Yep. Guess who has had to listen to Y/N’s constant babbling about someone who stands in front of me?” Harvey half-smiled and patted Roy on his shoulder, as Roy’s eyes lit up.

“So you mean…?”

“Yeah, “street rat”, I’ll give you my blessing. Just… don’t drag Y/N with you to your bad habits if you’re about to go there again. And if you ever need assistance with staying away from those things, come to me. Please.”

Roy eagerly nodded, took out his phone and messaged you on WhatsApp.

“Hey, wanna meet at Jay’s today? They make the best pizza.”

“Oh hey Roy, sure thing! Meet you there at six?” your response came almost immediately and after a moment another message came up from you. “Sooo… is this a date?”

Roy grinned at your message and quickly typed an answer.

“If you want to call it that.”

Harvey looked at Roy messaging you and though he was still suspicious, he had a strange feeling in his gut that Roy would be good for you. He just knew it.


End file.
